Moon's Eye
The Moon's eye is the distinct eye of the divine tree Shinju, and is only awakened by someone who is it's jinchuriki, in addition to having two Rinnegan. As the forerunner to ocular powers, it possesses all known jutsu, and is capable of casting a super genjutsu over the planet.Naruto Chapter 467, pages 16-17 History The Moon's eye is the eye of the divine tree, whom is referred to as a creator god, and the beginning of all chakra.Naruto Chapter 594, pages 9 Although the divine possessed the known powers of the modern shinobi world, it instead remained dormant for many years, ignoring humans and their conflicts. It was worshipped as a sacred pillar.Naruto Chapter 646, page 7 One day, the tree produced a chakra fruit, which occurs only once a millennium. However, Kaguya Ohtsusuki, a princess from an unknown place, later came and took the fruit for herself. In doing so, she became the first person to use chakra, and gained the divine tree's power, which she used to turn the tides during her own war.Naruto Chapter 646, page 8 With her power, Kaguya put and end to wars, and ruled over the land, known at the rabbit goddess. At this point, the divine tree transformed into the 10 tails, seeking to regain it's stolen chakra. However, her power eventually drove her mad, and she created a genjutsu: Infinite Moonreader Mugen Tsukuyomi. Eventually, Kaguya was defeated by her two sons, who also addressed the issue of the divine tree, by sealing away the ten tails in Hagoromo.Naruto Chapter 670, page 11 As the one who brought peace to the land, as well as gaining the divine tree's power as it's jinchuriki, Hagoromo was revered like a god-like figure''Naruto Chapter 467'', page 16-17, and it was understood that the Rinnegan held the power to bring peace or destruction.Naruto Chapter 373, page 3 In fact, Hagoromo claimed that his mother's genjutsu, Infinite Moonreader, was the end of the world.Naruto Chapter 671, page 9 Later on, Madara Uchiha would claim that he or she who gained the power of Rinne or "Journeying" who awaken the eye that can be reflected off of the moon, after coming into close proximity with it.Naruto Chapter 676, page 16 Hagoromo thus, had the power to end the world, as the legends maintain. He however, did not believe in his mother's ways.Naruto Chapter 671, page 8 Abilities Infinite Moonreader [無限月読; Mugen Tsukuyomi The eye can project a genjutsu, called Infinite Moonreader, on the surface of the moon, which can capture everyone on the planet and unify them.Naruto Chapter 467, page 17 It was suggested that this applies multiple ocular powers: the Kaleidoscope Sharingan and Rinnegan. Originally, Obito Uchiha claimed he was seeking the true power of the Sharingan''Naruto Chapter 364'', page 18, and also claimed his ocular powers would be expanded if he became the jinchuriki of the divine tree.Naruto Chapter 467, page 15 Later, Itachi Uchiha claimed that with his Mangekyo Sharingan combined with Nagato's Uzumaki's Rinnegan, the two could accomplish anything, suggesting Kabuto was preparing to counter Infinite Moonreader if Obito's plan succeeded.Naruto Chapter 539, page 6 He also declared that Itachi Uchiha was his most important Edotensei.Naruto Chapter 685, page 1 While conventional ocular genjutsu uses eyesight to capture targets, the Infinite Moonreader uses light, which illuminates the entire world, capable of piercing even shadows.Naruto Chapter 539, page 6 This genjutsu is used along with Shin-jukai koutan Divine Deep Forest EmergenceNaruto Chapter 677, page 12, which sends branches all over the world to snare humans in cloth and drain their power while they are trapped in the genjutsu. Originally, Kaguya used this power, which Hagoromo referred to as ghastly.Naruto Chapter 671, page 9 As a further suggestion of the use of multiple ocular powers, Sasuke Uchiha was able to deter the genjutsu by using his Susano'o to stop the light from entering.Naruto Chapter 677, page 14-15 Users -Kaguya Ohtsusuki -Hagoromo Ohtsusuki -Madara Uchiha References